Cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo
by astartea
Summary: Ichabod Crane está desengañado de la vida cuando dos años tra su aventura en Hollow Katrina ha muerto. Pero descubre que la leyenda del jinete no está terminada aún, y para su desgracia, tiene que volver a involucrarse
1. El encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sleepy Hollow no me pertenecen, ni los  lugares, situaciones o hechos que en la película se cuentan o que reconozcáis. **NOTA:** No he leído el libro, sólo he visto la película  de Tim Burton, así que me tendréis que perdonar si hay alguna cosa que no concuerde o que no sea precisa.  

**XP  Lo sé soy un desastre. Leeré el libro cuanto antes. **

Reviews, please ^_^ 

**El encuentro.**

¡Dios cómo le pesaban los ojos! La Luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, anunciando la llegada de otro día al que seguiría otra noche, así hasta el fin de los tiempos....

No quería despertar. No quería levantarse de la cama como todas las mañanas tenía que hacer. Sólo quería seguir tendido allí hasta que la muerte lo encontrase y se lo llevase para siempre.

_Una vez juró que la seguiría hasta la muerte, y ahora que ella estaba muerta, él seguía viviendo._

_Katrina... perdóname._

Lentamente y con el mismo dolor que sentiría si un millón de diminutas espadas se clavasen por dentro de cada poro de su piel, se levantó y se incorporó. Vértigo. Vértigo producido por el temor de su rutina. Siempre había sido un cobarde con toques absurdos y espontáneos de valentía, y no un valiente con algún momento de flaqueza, como pensaban los que le conocieron. 

Sin probar bocado del desayuno que le preparaba religiosamente cada mañana el joven Masbath, salió de camino al trabajo. Ahora esa era su vida. Lo mismo pensó durante la jornada, el descanso y la vuelta, y esos pensamientos se sucedían día tras día en el calendario.

Los cuentos de hadas no son más que cuentos. Su cuento de hadas había sido Sleepy Hollow, y su realidad había sido la tisis. Pobre Katrina, que murió al poco de empezar a vivir lejos del horror de lo sobrenatural. Y pobre de él, el racional, el que no creía en nada, que moría a diario tras haber conocido por primera vez la fuerza irracional de amar y ser amado.

La vida de Ichabod Crane había sido gris antes de conocer Sleepy Hollow. Y ahora, dos años después, era negra. Los días y las noches se sucedían y nada le daba esperanzas de que eso cambiase. Pero si algo tenía que haber aprendido tras su estancia en la pequeña aldea era que la vida, y lo que hay después de ella, da vueltas y cambios constantes, entrelazándose, variando, influyendo a los mortales que se cruzan en el medio...

_Desde hacía un par de días, tenía la sensación de que una sombra le seguía._

Pero ese día era una certeza. Casi podía imaginar su aliento en los pelos de la nuca. Tragó saliva. Tal vez fuese la respuesta de Dios a sus súplicas de morir...

... Pero lo curioso era que lo que le gritaba el subconsciente es que fuese directamente a enfrentarlo, vencerlo y encarcelarlo. ¿Era la llamada del deber policial? ¿O más bien el ciego instinto de supervivencia inherente al hombre por ser un animal racional, pero en el fondo animal de instintos?

La noche había hecho su aparición en las calles de Nueva York, pero la luna había desaparecido tras unas nubes negras, y las tenues velas de las farolas creaban sombras y monstruos por todos los rincones y callejas.

_¿Me estaré volviendo loco?_

En un acopio de valor, el inspector Crane dobló la esquina de uno de los callejones del casco urbano y se pegó contra una de las sucias y húmedas paredes buscando cobijo en las sombras que antes había temido.

_¿Y por qué diablos había elegido la única calle en casi total oscuridad y sin un alma en sus aceras?, _pensó con un escalofrío 

Se olvidó de seguir respirando cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron. Los pasos firmes retumbaban en el silencio, y en la oscuridad una silueta comenzó a definirse en la entrada de la calle.

Luchando para que no le fallasen las piernas, vio cómo pasaba por su lado, girando la cabeza en ambas direcciones, escrutando cada rincón de la calle como un ave rapaz en busca de su presa.

El desconocido estaba ya unos cinco metros delante suyo. Si se abalanzaba sobre él tal vez pudiese reducirlo. Y si se iba corriendo por donde había entrado, sin duda alguna podría huir sin ser alcanzado.

Sigilosamente avanzó una pierna, listo para correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero no había contado con que la sombra también estaba sólo a cinco metros, dispuesta a atraparlo.

No dio ni el segundo paso cuando unos brazos le atraparon por el cuello y tiraron hacia atrás, lanzándolo contra el suelo empedrado. Quiso gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero una mano en su boca se lo impidió, y la sombra que lo perseguía se hizo corpórea ante sus ojos y se transformó en un hombre arrodillado encima suyo que lo retenía y le impedía con todas sus fuerzas defenderse.

- ¿ Señor Crane? ¿El policía Ichabod Crane?

¿Quién lo hubiese adivinado? Primero lo perseguía y lo atacaba y luego le preguntaba si era él. Ichabod asintió con la cabeza, ya que la mano del desconocido aún le impedía abrir la boca para hablar.

- No se asuste. No le haré nada, de veras. Sólo... estoy buscando su ayuda.

La mano se había retirado de la boca, y ahora se erguía enfrente suyo en un gesto para ayudarle a incorporarse. Con total desconfianza la entrelazó con la suya y se levantó con la ayuda del desconocido. Luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo sujetó por las ropas  y lo empujó contra la pared. El desconocido protestó, pero no le hizo ni caso. Tiró de él hasta la esquina por donde habían entrado al callejón, buscando la seguridad de la luz y gritándole descontrolado, preguntándole que era lo que quería de él.

Pero cuando llegaron a la calle principal los gritos de Ichabod cesaron, y su boca se abrió en un gesto de asombro, al igual que sus ojos.

_Esa cara...... la conocía..... demasiado bien...._

- ¿Qui-quién eres y que diablos quieres de mí?  -  tartamudeó Ichabod. 

No podía pensar, no podía articular palabra y se sintió a punto de desmayarse al observar más de cerca a su sombra 

El desconocido era muy joven, a lo sumo 19 o 20 años. Con total tranquilidad se apartó unos pasos de su lado,  peinó su revuelto pelo corto con una mano y, clavando sus ojos azul cyan , casi transparentes, en los pardos de Ichabod, carraspeó y se dirigió a él mientras se alisaba la ropa.

- Necesito su ayuda para invocar al jinete de Sleepy Hollow y sacarlo del infierno.


	2. La presentación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sleepy Hollow no me pertenecen, ni los  lugares, situaciones o hechos que en la película se cuentan o que reconozcáis. **NOTA:** No he leído el libro, sólo he visto la película  de Tim Burton, así que me tendréis que perdonar si hay alguna cosa que no concuerde o que no sea precisa.  

**XP  Lo sé soy un desastre. Leeré el libro cuanto antes. – Lo tengo encargado en la librería Antigona, jeje, esta semana lo conseguiré ^_^**

Reviews, please ^_^ 

**La presentación.**

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió en la frente el tacto de una mano suave y pequeña. La atrapó entre las suyas propias y la sujetó contra sí, separando lentamente los párpados a la luz del día.

- Señor, ¿está usted bien? – Suspirando de alivio, abrió los ojos completamente y sonrió al niño que estaba enfrente suyo.

- Buenos días, joven Masbath – El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y lo contempló con sus ojos vivarachos – Sólo ha sido una pesadilla que he tenido...

- Estaba preocupado, señor.

Ichabod lo abrazó, apretándolo contra su pecho. Después de dos años en su casa, era como un hijo para él, y en realidad era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, pero el muy cabezota seguía empeñado en llamarlo "señor" y en llamarle de usted, cosa que Ichabod respetaba, y seguía su juego hablándole siempre con mucha formalidad.

El muchacho le acercó a la mesita una palangana con agua fresca y una esponja mientras se levantaba, y le preparó la ropa en una silla mientras se estaba lavando, informándole que tenía el desayuno listo, pero Ichabod le respondió que esa mañana tampoco tenía hambre, y que saldría a la calle inmediatamente.

- ¡Pero tiene que bajar, señor! Nikos lleva más de dos horas esperándole abajo....

- ¡¡¿¿Nikos??!! – Ichabod se sobresaltó - ¿Quién es Nikos?

- Pues su amigo, señor – El joven Masbath parecía sorprendido, y algo asustado – Le trajo anoche cuando se desmayó, y ha dormido en el cuarto de invitados. Creí que lo conocía...

Pero Ichabod ya había salido de la habitación y había saltado escaleras abajo, sólo con los pantalones de franela del pijama y con el torso y la cara aún enjabonados.

- Mierda!!!

Sentado en su silla, el muchacho de la noche anterior lo miraba sonriente mientras bebía leche a sorbitos de un cuenco. Ichabod tuvo que luchar de nuevo por no gritar: a la luz del día, ya no había duda acerca del rostro del desconocido: era el Germano, el jinete de Sleepy Hollow, sólo que con un aspecto muy joven, quien le devolvía la mirada.

- Buenos días, Señor Crane. Espero que esté mejor.

Ichabod tuvo que sujetarse para no volver a desmayarse de nuevo.

- Bueno... – dijo tartamudeando y con un leve tono de irritación – resulta que alguien me sigue durante no sé cuantos días en la oscuridad y luego me atrapa en un callejón y me dice que... que...

- ¿Qué necesita su ayuda? – Nikos terminó la frase con falsa inocencia.

- ¡Si! ¡¡No!! Arg! No trates de confundirme.. – Ichabod temblaba de rabia – Dime inmediatamente quién eres y por qué estás en mi casa.

El muchacho se levantó y rodeando la mesa se acercó a él con la mano extendida.

- Mi nombre es Nikos Bauer. He venido desde muy lejos para buscarle y pedirle ayuda.

- ¿Desde donde? – preguntó Ichabod receloso. Ahora se percataba de que el joven tenía un acento algo extraño.

- Desde el condado de Alsacia, en Europa central. Es uno de los reinos germánicos.

- ¿Alsacia? Y... ¿qué hay de lo que me dijiste anoche?

Daba miedo preguntar. Daba miedo sólo recordarlo.

- Quiero que me acompañe a Hollow y me ayude a invocar al jinete

_Tanta temeridad debería estar prohibida. Debería ser delito_, pensó Ichabod mientras se tambaleaba sólo de pensarlo y se sentaba en una de las sillas. 

- ¿Y para que habría de ayudarte a semejante cosa? – preguntó dolorosamente.

- Pues para salvar vidas – Nikos hablaba como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿Para salvar vidas? – Repitió incrédulo. Esto era demasiado - ¿Las vidas de quién?

- Las de los habitantes de Weininger.

- ¿Y donde está eso? ¿En Alsacia? – Ichabod estaba cada vez más desconcertado. Nikos asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Con la ayuda del jinete? 

Otro asentimiento de cabeza. Loco insensato...

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el jinete te ayudará? Es más ¿¿¡¡ Cómo diablos pretendes convocarlo para que vuelva del infierno y te obedezca!!??

Nikos seguía tranquilamente sentado como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo o de deportes. Sacó una pitillera de plata y se encendió un cigarrillo. Ofreció otro a Ichabod, quien lo cogió con dedos temblorosos pero ni siquiera pensó en encenderlo.

Tras una larga calada, envió el humo hacia el techo, observando cómo dibujaba figuras abstractas, y bajó de nuevo esos ojos imposiblemente azules hasta los pardos de Ichabod, y con voz ronca le contestó:

- Me seguirá hasta el abismo del mal si yo se lo pido. Lo que yo puedo ofrecerle es mil veces mayor de lo que él podrá darme nunca con su ayuda. Además, me lo debe, porque yo soy parte de él. Soy de su sangre y de su carne. Soy su continuación.

Ichabod se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón había dejado de latir. Una vez más, lo sobrenatural se introducía en sus entrañas y le arrancaba el frágil sentido de la razón a mordiscos.


End file.
